Heretofore, bingo ball blowers, have been operated by bingo callers, while bingo players have had no access to the ball blowers for obvious gaming integrity and security reasons. Conventionally, bingo players have no participation in the process of drawing bingo balls and feel powerless and disenfranchised relative to influencing the most important factor in the bingo game, i.e., the selection of called bingo balls. Such a passive role of bingo players affects negatively their interest in the game. Accordingly, it is one objective of the embodiments of the present invention to increase the players' degree of interest in bingo games and similar draw games (e.g., keno and lottery).
Accordingly, there is the need to increase the players' degree of interest in bingo games and similar draw games (e.g., keno and lottery).